Little Things
by AvengersandLoki
Summary: Little Clintasha drabbles, moments of happiness, sadness, loss, and love. Based on the song Little Things by One Direction. Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me, but bare this in mind It was meant to be"

Natasha heard crying from the room next to hers. She quickly jumped out of bed, quiet as a mouse, and went into Clint's room. She found him laying in bed, his shirt off. Sweat made his firm muscles glossy, and she saw a lone tear trickle down his face. He looked up immediately and when he saw her he brushed the tear from his cheek. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "It's okay," she soothed, rubbing his back. She didn't need words to know what had happened. "It was Loki again," he said as she stroked his back. "Except it was worse this time. He took you away from me, and I was broken. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you..." Natasha put a finger to his lips. "Shh. It's okay. I'm right here," she said as she layed down next to him. She snuggled close to him, and she felt his tense muscles relax. He curled his body around hers as they both calmed down. He wrapped his strong arms around her. No words could describe the feeling of reassurance and love that they felt. He enlaced his big, strong hand with her small, pale one. She moments, they had both fallen asleep.

**Hi guys! I'm so glad to be back writing another new story! If you haven't read my first one, go and read it! Please review on my story and tell me what you like about it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me"

Clint watched as people twirled on the dance floor. The Avengers had been forced to go to one of Stark's fancy parties, at the request of Pepper. She had planned the whole thing, and it was one of the few parties where Tony didn't pass out or go home drunk. Jane had flown out for the party, and Clint watched her and Thor elegantly twirl around the room. Tony and Pepper were nearby, and as surprising as it was, Steve and Maria were dancing too. Clint sat with Natasha at a table overlooking the dance floor. He couldn't help but notice how stunning Natasha looked, with a dark green dress that matched her eyes and her red hair done up in curls. When she caught his eye he looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. He longed to ask her to dance with him, but a tiny voice in his head held him back. But everyone else is dancing, he thought. Why can't me and Natasha? He caught himself staring at her again. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she watched the dancers glide across the floor. Was that a look of longing in her eyes? Without thinking twice, Clint walked up to Natasha. He gave her a pearly white smile. "Natasha, would you like to dance with me?" He saw her surprised look, and she stuttered. "Um..." He looked up at her. "Come on, everyone else is. Please?" And then he found himself whisking Natasha into the middle of the room. He saw Tony glance back in surprise at them, but he ignored the staring as he put his hand on Natasha's curvy hip. "Stark is never gonna let me hear the end of this," she grumbled as they began to dance. He smiled. "Relax, Nat. Tony never leaves anyone alone, and why should you care? He's just trying to get under your skin." But she didn't look to convinced. "Yeah, I guess." Clint smiled at her fondly. She was everything he had ever wanted, he just wished she felt the same way. As they continued to spin and twirl, he noticed she still seemed to be annoyed with Tony. "At least it's just a dance," she said. Clint looked deep into her eyes. "But what if it was more, Natasha? What if it was more than just a dance?" She avoided his gaze. "But it's not," she whispered. "But it could be," he said as the song started to end. "It could be if you would let me in." Now it was her turn to look into his eyes. "How can I let you in when I've already built a wall that's too strong to knock down?" He met her gaze. "Nothing's to strong, Natasha, if we do it together."

**I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to let me know. Tell me what you think! And I've been thinking about doing a Steve and Maria story, tell me if you like the idea. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile you've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs"

Clint shot another arrow, his muscle bulging as he let go. A sharp thud sounded as the arrow hit the target, right in the bull's eye. He swiftly grabbed another arrow and took aim once again. The dark room was silent as he shot once again. The past few nights he had been coming down to the training room, it was the only way he could escape the terrors of his dreams. He wore a grey t-shirt that fit his torso well and black sweatpants. His bare feet were cold against the dark concrete of the room. He didn't mind though, he had experienced the freezing, icy, barren land of remote Antarctica and this wasn't nearly as bad. Another bull's eye. As he walked across the room to retrieve his arrows he noticed the clock for the first time. It read 2:37 a.m. He was just about to grab an arrow that had fallen when he heard one of the stairs that lead to the training room creak. He instinctly reached for the gun he had strapped to his thigh and pulled it out. He loaded the pistol and aimed at the intruder. Before he pulled the trigger he took another glance at the dark figure. Natasha walked down the stairs and came over to him. "Can't sleep?" she asked him. He unloaded the gun and stuck it back into its holder. "Sorry. Loki's nightmares have kind of gotten me on an edge lately. And yeah, I've been having nightmares every night since the battle." But Natasha already knew what he was feeling like, without an explanation. She had known him for years, not to mention the fact that they had been through almost everything together. They both sat down on the stairs. "Every night?" she asked. "Yeah, basically, but it's no big deal," he said quickly. But it wasn't hard to tell he was trying to cover up how he felt. She looked at him in the eyes. "No, it's not okay. You've told me that you feel horrible. I know that you are always asking how many agents Loki made you kill. But you need to forget all that," she said softly. "Loki was controlling you. It wasn't your fault. And he's gone now. Thor's taken him back to Asgard. Don't worry about something you can't control." His eyes went dark, and he turned away. "But so many were hurt, so many innocent people. And they were my friends! People I knew, people I used to talk to. And now there gone, because of me." He shuddered. "But the one thing that gets me every time, the main reason I can't sleep, is the thought that I almost got you. Every night I have dreams of you laying lifeless in my arms, with Loki laughing at me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I couldn't live without you..." And then he broke. Soft sobs made his whole body tremble, and he slumped against the wall. Tears streamed down his face and glittered in the moonlight. Natasha scooted closer and wrapped he arms around his shaking body. "It's okay," she whispered, rocking him softly. "I'm okay, nothing happened. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, Clint. I've known you for years, and that's not something you would do." He wiped a tear and looked up at Natasha. She hugged him tighter. "Thank you," he whispered. She gave him a warm smile. "Your welcome," she replied as the dawn sunlight filtered in through the window.

**Sorry it took so long to update- I finished the story but I accidentally deleted and I had to start over. Anyway, tell me how your liking the story! Thanks!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm back! I want to let you know some things before I continue on my story, so here goes!**

**Just to let you know, in my story Little Things the chapters aren't in chronological order. So basically, I might have one chapter be post Avengers (after the events in the movie The Avengers) and the next chapter might be before they meet their fellow teammates. I'm just making short little stories to go along with the song. So in case my you got confused, here's something to clear it all up. **

**And I know I say this a lot, but THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! It seriously means the world to me when I check my email and I find out someone has reviewed my story. I'm not one to say I have to have a certain number of reviews to continue, but it definatly motivates me to keep writing when I know what you guys are thinking. **

**Peace out for now! Avengers Assemble and everyone remember, COULSON LIVES!**


	5. Chapter 5

"The dimples in your back  
At the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly"

"Hurry Pepper, your going to be late!" Natasha exclaimed as she shoved a bouquet of bright flowers into her hands. Pepper was trembling. "I'm so nervous!" she said. "Everything's all put together but-" "Stop!" Jane said from behind her. "You'll be fine! You've been going on and on for weeks about the ceremony, so enjoy it!" Maria nodded, agreeing. "I'm so happy you and Tony are finally getting married!" It was a rare occasion when you caught both Natasha and Maria in beautiful dresses, let alone bridesmaids gowns. But they looked wonderful. After many months of planning and preparation, the wedding day of Tony and Pepper had finally come. Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Maria, Phil, and many others had joined for the occasion. Nick Fury had even come, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. But the ceremony was about to begin, and the ladies scurried down to the chapel. They soon ran into the guys. Tony was dressed in a white tux and a pink tie, which went very well with Pepper's matching dress. Steve was looking nice in black, and Natasha noticed Maria blush when he gave her a sheepish smile. Thor was in a brown topcoat and matching slacks. Bruce, looking smart as ever, was in a dark maroon tuxedo that complimented his eyes. But last, and certainly not least, was Clint in a grey suit. His black tie matched his shiny shoes, and Natasha couldn't help but notice that he looked quite charming. When their eyes met he winked at her. She smiled at him and his eyes twinkled with adventure. He raised his eyebrows as if to compliment her on her dress. She did the same. Their silent conversation was interrupted when Tony stepped in front of them. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Barton, but I have a lovely woman to marry. So if you would continue flirting later, I would be very grateful." "That's not my last name," she grumbled under her breath. Clint just blushed. Thor, Tony, Steve, Maria, Bruce, and Pepper all scurried off to the chapel, leaving Clint and Natasha standing side by side. "I honestly never thought they would end up getting married," Clint said. Natasha smiled. "I knew they would be soon. Trust me, after I worked for him I discovered a few things I would have preferred to not find, but I also learned that he has a heart. It might be a big metal one, but I knew Pepper loved him." Clint laughed as he adjusted his tie. "What about me?" he teased. "What about my big ol' heart? Do you love it?" She put her hand in his solid chest where his heart was. "This thing," she said softly, "is a work of art. But I think, just maybe, that I could learn to love it." He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her warm smell. "Then how could I help you learn, Ms Romonoff?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Before she could reply he kissed her soft lips. He cradled her small head in his calloused hands. "I think," she whispered, "that I'm already learning how."

**Okay guys, so I have really been thinking about doing a Steve/Maria fanfic, but I want to know what you think? Does it sound like a good idea? Please let me know or I won't do it, I don't want to write something you guys won't like! And I decided I'm going to start shouting out some of my really nice followers every chapter, so here goes!**

**This time I would like to shoot out wolfhawke5912! You have been reviewing my stories like crazy, and I'm so grateful! You are one of the nicest followers I have ever had! Thanks do much, your awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things"

Natasha slammed the door and collapsed onto her bed, exhaustion and worry giving her a heavy heart. Director Fury's painfull announcement echoed in her head. "Agent Barton has been gone for two months now, and we have lost the ability to communicate with him. He should have been back by now. This has never happened before, and you know that, Agent Romonoff. If he fails to report back to us within two months, I'm afraid we will have to pronounce him Missing In Action. I'm sorry, I know what it feels like to lose a partner. But he's been gone for too long. If you know anything about his disappearance, please let me know. You have been dismissed." She bit her lip to keep from crying. But he's more than a partner to me, she thought sadly. What am I going to do? She buried her face in her pillow, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "No, this is ridiculous." She said to herself, choking back tears. "He's just a partner, and there's still time for him to come back." She wiped her cheek and put back on the invisible mask she used to hide her emotions. She got up and opened the door, ready to go back to work. But on the inside, behind her thick mask, she was broken, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

The days went on, every day Natasha trying to forget about her missing partner. She continued to go to work, but she couldn't help but wince whenever an agent mentioned Clint or feel lonely when she sat at the back table in the lunch hall, right across from Clint's usual spot. But she persevered and lived on, even though her heart ached every moment of the day. But when the two months came and Clint hadn't come back, she fell apart. She cried all night and continued to cry until she couldn't cry anymore.  
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but still he didn't return. Every day felt like a failed mission, one where she came so close but then got captured and never came home. Nick Fury stopped giving her as many missions, and everybody ignored her. Every morning when she walked into the SHIELD base, Coulson would walk up to her and give her a warm cup of coffee. She new he was trying to be friendly and cheer her up, but it never worked. She was broken.

It was another one of those cry-yourself-to-sleep nights when Nick Fury sent a messager to her room. One of the newer agents knocked on her door sheepishly, afraid that the Black Widow was in one of her "moods." He opened the door and he took a big gulp before saying, "Director Fury says there will be an important meeting about future missions that starts in five minutes. Be there." He scurried down the hall as soon as he told her. Natasha layed back down on her bed. "I'm not going to that stupid meeting," she grumbled. "Forget it." Laying across the bottom of her bed were various SHIELD files, all about Clint's last mission and where he had gone. Teardrops had stained most of the papers and, as Natasha glanced down at a picture of her and Clint standing on the Helicarrier, another teardrop fell to the paper. Her moment of sadness and loss was quietly interrupted by a soft knock at her door. "I'm not going to the stupid meeting," she said, not loud enough to hear outside. But she quickly brushed away a tear and got up. She nearly fainted when she opened the door. Standing in front of her was no one other than Clint Barton, his right arm in a sling and several cuts on his face. "Hey, Nat," he said sheepishly. She immediately broke down into tears, collapsing into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling her closer. "Damn you, Barton," she said in between gasps. She continued to sob, for many reasons. She cried because she was angry, how dare he leave her like that? She cried because she was relieved, emotions that she had bottled up for months finally came pouring out. She cried because she could start to live again, instead of working among tons of lively people while she took to the shadows. But most of all, she cried out of happiness, because the love of her life was back. "Damn you, Barton," she whispered, letting out a small, happy laugh. "Damn you."


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't go to bed  
Without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason  
That you talk in your sleep"

It was that time of year again. The time of year when bright lights hung from people's houses and big green trees could be seen through everyone's windows. It filled most people, like Clint, with happiness and joy, but others weren't as excited. Natasha looked out the window, staring at the city below them. Stark Tower was decorated from top to bottom, making it look more like a Christmas tree than a big building. Tony had insisted that everyone help decorate, and afterwards he had taken the team out to eat. Clint was going to get his shoes when he heard Natasha say she had paperwork to do, so she couldn't come. Since when did she have paperwork? he thought to himself. He knew something was up, so he stayed too. "Sorry Stark, I just remembered that Fury had some stuff he wanted me to look over. But I'll see you later." When everyone had left, he had sat down on the couch beside Natasha. She sat motionless, staring gloomily out the window. "Come on Nat, cheer up," he insisted. "Why are you all upset?" "I'm not upset," she snapped, "I'm just not overly fond of the holidays." He scooted closer to her. "Why not? Come on, everyone's all happy, even Tony! Why can't you be too?" She scoffed at his comment. "How is everyone happy? The entire city of Manhattan was practically blown up by aliens and you say everyone's happy?" He turned her around so she was facing him. "Because they learn to forget. This is their way of healing, Natasha. Christmas brings everyone together, and when were together we feel stronger. We can forget the horrors of what happened." She looked away from him. "Maybe they can forget, but I can't. How can I forget a wound that's too deep to heal? Everything that happened with Loki tore me apart, Clint. All the things he said, they were just too much." He gently set his hand on top of hers. "What did he say?" Clint questioned, his eyes growing dark. "What did he do to you?" Natasha glanced away. "It's fine, don't worry about it, Clint. We're all okay and that's what matters, right?" He took her hand in his, making her turn back to face him. "No, it's not okay, Natasha. He did something to hurt you and I could never live with myself if I knew that someone hurt you and I didn't do anything about it." She tried to look away but he softly put his hand on the side of her face. He brushed away a read curl that fell in front of her eye. "He just, well, he mentioned a lot about my past, and he said some other stuff..." His eyes grew wide and his head fell into his hands. "It was me," he whispered, almost like he was in a trance. "I told Loki everything. It was my fault." His shoulders fell and his hands balled onto fists. "I'm a monster," he said. Natasha came over to him and layed her arms across his back. "It's okay," she soothed. "He brainwashed you. You didn't know what you were doing." She hated seeing Clint like this. And she hardly ever did. When she found a glistening tear slipping down her cheek, her sadness quickly turned to anger. Someone as good as him didn't deserve this. "Now snap out of it. I can't bear to see you like this so just stop." When he straightened up again and looked at her, she realized what she had said. "Oh, um, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-" But he came and gave her a big hug. She practically melted into his arms. So this is what it feels like to be hugged by him, she thought. His strong arms gave her so much reassurance, and a strong wave of happiness over came her. "Thanks," he whispered. When they both sat back down, she smiled. "Well, I'm not feeling so gloomy anymore." She said. "Wanna go on a walk?" He asked her. "Sure."

Clint laughed as Natasha tripped and fell into a big pile of snow. She gave him one of her best death glares. He lent her a hand and helped her up, but he could help but giggle when he looked at how wet she was. "I'll get you for that," she said, and with one last thought, she pushed him into the snow. But he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. They both fell down and laughed, soft snow falling on them. They layed next to each other in the deep snow, staring at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly and the crescent moon shone with them. "Look!" Clint gasped. "A shooting star!" Natasha smiled when she saw it. "Well, make a wish!" she said. "Before it leaves!" Clint closed his eyes and made a wish. He smiled while he wished. "What did you wish for?" he asked when it passed. "I wished that everyone could heal from the attack and be happy this Christmas." Clint tried to get back up but he fell right on Natasha. She smiled. "What did you wish for?" She asked, only inches away from his face. "I wished," he said as he came closer, "that this Christmas you could be mine." And with that, their lips crashed together. They kissed slowly, white snow falling on them. The stars twinkled brightly, and when they broke apart, they seemed to twinkle brighter. "What if I was yours for longer than just Christmas?" She asked. He smiled. "I think that would be just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

"And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me.  
I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape,"

"But Natasha, that wasn't the god damn protocol!" Clint yelled, anger and fear balled up inside him. "You can't just go off and do crazy stuff like that!" The hotel room they were sharing was dimly lit, but you could see the look he gave her. They rarely had a mission end like this, and, even though it had been a success, Clint was someone who always stuck to the protocol. And when someone else didn't, especially when they did something dangerous, it set Clint on an edge. And when Natasha did something dangerous and against the protocol, he was ready to strangle himself. "I didn't do anything crazy," Natasha said through clenched teeth. "I was just trying to save you!" She shot him an icy glare, and he winced. If looks could kill, Natasha Romanoff could have you dead in two seconds flat. "I was fine! You should have been worrying about the other men that were coming in with machine guns and assault rifles!" He slammed his fist down on the small, beat down coffee table in the middle of the room. "Uh, I'm pretty sure being pinned down to the ground with a knife at your throat isn't 'fine'." Anger was quickly boiling up inside her and felt as if she was about to blow. Clint paced around the room, not noticing the heavy cuts and bruises sprinkling his body. "I could have dealt with him! I was about to, but then you had to come in and blow his head off! Then the whole team was on us! We were cornered, and I had to end up saving your ass!" She walked up to him until she was only inches from his face. "I wasn't the one who had to get their ass saved. If I hadn't taken that I guy down we would have lost everything! The bomb would have gone off, the building would have been in flames, and you would have been dead." He looked away, fear and guilt flashing in his eyes. "But look at you, Nat. Your all cut up, you look half dead over here," he said in a gentler voice. His anger was fading away, but it was leaving an even more painful mark: fear. Clint could deal with many things. He could deal with pain, loss, anger, even torture. But one thing that wasn't as easy was fear. Especially when it was for the love of his life. "You don't look to good yourself," she said as she sat down on the small bed. It was barely big enough to hold them. Clint walked into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He sat down beside her and began cleaning each of the wounds. "I'm sorry, Nat, it's just, now we're together I feel like I'm more responsible for making sure your okay. Not that I wasn't before, but, knowing that we feel the same makes me more worried for you." She looked up into his eyes. "But you can't be. We are both trained for things like this. I'll be fine, Clint. Don't worry." He looked down, avoiding her gaze as he finished bandaging up her wounds. She lightly touched his cheek and when he looked up, she gave him a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he smiled at her tenderly. "Ok, now lets get you all cleaned up," she said as she took the kit from him. He pulled of his shirt and vest and then removed his heavy boots. He was left in just his dark cargo pants. She looked him over, gasping when she saw a deep cut on his side. "Get over here, how long did you know about that cut? We shouldn't have been fighting for the past half an hour when you've got a huge gash in your side!" He laughed. "I'm fine." But Natasha new he was lying, especially when he winced in pain as she tried to clean it out. "It looks like your going to need stitches," she said after awhile. He didn't say anything, he just nodded slightly. He looked away as she stitched, thinking over the mission again. His thoughts were interrupted when she patted him on the back and said she was finished. She cleaned up the rest of his cuts and then she laid down on the bed, exhausted. "You need to get in the shower," she said. "No, you go first." She sat up and pushed him to his feet. "Look, we've both had a long day and we're both exhausted. You get in first while I take a nap." And then she laid back down, scrunching up into a little ball. He smiled. He loved how controlling she could be at times. He loved the push she always gave him in the right direction. His thoughts lingered in his mind as he got into the shower.

The warm water refreshed Clint as he scrubbed his body with the soap. He winced as he came close to his wounds. New scars replaced his old ones every time he went on a mission, but he didn't mind. It was part of his life. Even though it was a rough one, he enjoyed it. He had spent his whole childhood running. Running from home, running from authorities, and running from his past. He never really had a real home or true family. That's why he was always running. His past was very different from Natasha's, but they had both suffered a lot. Maybe that's what brought us together, he thought. But he knew he had found his home. His real home. His home was with SHIELD, and his family were The Avengers. They might be an odd family, he thought, but they're real, and I know they'll never leave.

When he came back into the bedroom he found Natasha packing her bag. "What's up?" he asked. "I just got a call from Fury. He said that we were free to get back 'cause the mission was over. And by the way, he said that Tony was flipping out because we had been gone so long." Clint laughed. "How is a week long?" "I don't know, apparently that's long to him." When they had finished packing their bags, they grabbed the keys and got ready to leave. "Back to Stark Tower, then?" Natasha asked. Clint came over and gave her a hug. "No, back to home," he said as they shut the door.


	9. ATTENTION: FINAL CHAPTER

Hey guys, I'm just writing this to let you all know a few things. I have a couple announcements to make, so I decided I'd just do a quick chapter.

First of all, I am discontinuing this story. I'm sorry, I really am, but I just never have time for it. As you can see, I haven't updated since January, and there's no point in you guys waiting for another chapter. I've been really busy lately. Between school, my rp group, the other stories I'm writing, and all the extra curricular stuff I'm doing, I don't have time to update. It's been really fun to write this, and all your reviews have been amazing, but I would rather work on my other stories. Thank you for everything.

Next I would like to talk about my other fic, What Could Have Been. I'm currently writing the next chapter, and I'm going to try and be pretty serious with that one. I can't guarantee regular updates, but there definatly won't be gaps as long as this one. If you haven't checked out that story, please read it and review. Thanks.

I've been thinking of a few more ideas for stories. I was thinking maybe a Pepperony fic with multiple chapters. What do you guys think? What would be some good story lines? I was also considering a story about Tony and Natasha. This won't be romance, it'll just be a story of their friendship, and everything they have gone through together. There would be some action in the story. Please tell me if that sounds like a good idea.

Once again, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story to the end. Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I can't even begin to tell you how much they mean to me, and I'd love to see more on my other stories. THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
